


【SS同人】两生救赎-第四章

by Iahith



Series: 【SS同人】两生救赎 [4]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22880416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iahith/pseuds/Iahith
Summary: 由脑洞延伸出来的平行世界线，如果在十三年前，撒加的第二人格并没有争夺到原本属于第一人格的身体支配权，在教皇史昂没有被杀死、雅典娜在圣域长大的情况下，北欧之战、海界之战、圣战皆由黄金圣斗士为主力军应对的情况下，这一平行世界会是怎样的光景？
Series: 【SS同人】两生救赎 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644511





	【SS同人】两生救赎-第四章

**Author's Note:**

> #主黄金全员向，无cp（官方cp如紫龙与春丽，奥路菲与尤莉迪斯等除外），纯战友情  
> #有私设，有个人对角色的理解（ooc）  
> #时间线从十三年前撒加与加隆对峙后开始

“有传说阿拉克涅是巨大蜘蛛的模样，又有传言称她是半身蜘蛛半身人，相比之下我还是更宁愿遇见前者。”那机械的织布声并不让人觉得舒服，也许是为了缓解这诡异的气氛，艾俄洛斯半开玩笑道，小宇宙却已凝聚于手中。  
“毕竟会说话的蜘蛛造成的只是听觉上的惊悚，这可比视觉上好多了。”  
撒加话音刚落，被蛛丝覆盖的木门突然“砰”地一下打开，瞬息间从木屋中弹出两根蛛丝向二人刺去。  
训练有素的黄金圣斗士自然不会被这样的雕虫小技击中，侧身躲过的撒加在掌心凝聚强力的小宇宙，与艾俄洛斯相视点头，两股小宇宙默契地配合同时爆发，融合的光波向木屋轰去，在恰及门处时被猛然爆发另一股小宇宙强制扭曲了方向，向上空袭去。  
光波冲向天空炸开巨大能量，扩散四周如狂风般震撼整座森林。  
当一切归于平静后，略显嘶哑的女声自木屋中传来，带着嘲讽之意  
“无用的招数，伤及的可不是我。”  
按下撒加准备再次发招的手，艾俄洛斯冲他摇头。  
“不能冲动，撒加，旁边还有村落。”  
撒加只好收回手，两名战士的黄金圣衣同时着身，木屋中的阿拉克涅却没了继续攻击的意图，吱呀吱呀的诡异织布声再度响起。  
保持警惕的双子座黄金圣斗士和射手座黄金圣斗士逐步靠近木屋，看见了那屋内的场景。  
卷发的妇人面对他们坐在织布机前，精致妆容显露着古典的美，织梭在她手中熟练优雅地起落，一幅织作看上去即将成型。  
而她的下半身被机器遮掩，使人看不真切。  
她慵懒地抬眸看了两名黄金战士一眼，开口语气轻蔑：  
“自比英雄的蠢货，受那些臭虫的苦苦请求，想要摘下我的头颅，向自傲的神明证明自己有多么强大，从而乞求到所谓的荣耀么？”  
黄金箭已在弦，艾俄洛斯将阿拉克涅的猜测否决：“雅典娜的圣斗士绝不贪恋于荣誉，若你能离开这里，我们自然也不会与你为难。”  
阿拉克涅推拉织梭的动作戛然而止，整个人仿佛僵硬在原地，一时间木屋中安静地令人心生寒意，下一刻是她自喉中发出的骇人低吼传入两名战士的耳中：  
“雅典娜…雅、典、娜……”  
她咬牙切齿地咀嚼着女神的姓名，眉骨之上裂开两道黑痕，细看却是如蜘蛛般的黑色眼珠，让那张原本美貌的面容变得可怖。纺织机伴随着她的愤怒颤抖地越发剧烈，饱含恨意的小宇宙炸裂开来震碎了机器。即将完成的精美织作也被猛然刺出的两条蛛腿疯狂撕碎，散落一地。  
“那个傲慢的、可恶的、毁坏我呕心沥血作品、还用织梭抽打我的女神！那个把我变成这人不人鬼不鬼样子的女神！雅典娜！！”  
“你们！居然敢在我面前！提起她的名字！！！”  
蛛丝铺天盖地疯狂张开，封死了整个木屋，阿拉克涅站起身来，八条蛛腿支撑着她上半人身，她将两条蛛腿高高举起，狠狠刺向两名黄金战士。  
从爆发的小宇宙中站稳身形的撒加紧抓住向他袭来的蛛腿避免了被贯穿的危机，指尖瞬间传来的剧痛让他眉头一皱松手侧身躲过，与此同时艾俄洛斯也有效地闪避过去并以黄金箭予以回击。  
掌心有黄金圣衣的保护，手指未能幸免有了被腐蚀的痕迹。撒加忍下这痛向艾俄洛斯提醒：“她的蛛腿毒性很强，小心。”  
阿拉克涅不因攻击落空而惊讶泄气，相反地她裂开唇角笑得张狂，蛛丝拔起束缚住向她袭来的黄金箭，张臂一挥几缕蛛丝就将撒加和艾俄洛斯的手脚紧紧束缚。  
痛感自束缚处传来，蛛丝也带有剧烈的腐蚀性，想来之前进入森林的人便是葬身于此。  
“雅典娜的圣斗士？呵，她居然还想让你们杀了我？！”阿拉克涅一步一步向他们逼近，“那我就先把你们杀死，再去到她的所在之处，把你们的尸体丢在她面前，然后，将她撕碎！撕碎！”  
“我们……”蛛丝的束缚极难挣脱，一点的动作带来的都是因那腐蚀性带来的二次伤害，撒加却将那痛尽数忍下，在重重束缚中艰难举起双臂，小宇宙凝聚而起，“绝不会让你伤害到雅典娜！”  
“Galaxian……”  
“原来在你们所谓的圣斗士眼中，森林旁边那些臭虫的命并不重要啊。”  
阿拉克涅突然说出的话让双子座黄金圣斗士的动作顾虑一瞬，而这一瞬也足够她加大自己的优势。  
蛛腿刺穿了撒加的双肩，带着剧毒冒出几缕紫气。  
“口出狂言，那就让我先把你扯碎！”  
艾俄洛斯竭力试图挣脱那束缚手脚的蛛丝，他的眼瞳中倒影着阿拉克涅高举起又一条蛛腿，瞄准了撒加的心脏。  
“撒加！！！”  
……  
“咔嘣。”  
随着这一声脆响后是阿拉克涅的惨叫，两条蛛腿从撒加双肩猛地抽出，一切败局仿佛在瞬间逆转。  
艾俄洛斯却没有因此感到松一口气，因为他看到熟悉的战友那陌生的、漆黑如墨的发色，和那双嗜血的红瞳。  
仿佛对痛觉无感般，“撒加”手中握着刚刚从阿拉克涅身上折断的蛛腿，干脆利落地划断束缚他的蛛丝。  
接着他斜视艾俄洛斯一眼，手起手落，射手座黄金圣斗士摆脱了束缚。  
“撒加，你……”  
“闭嘴。”  
“撒加”甚至没有回头，不耐烦地回以这两个字。阿拉克涅的蛛腿仍在他手中，成为锋利的武器一层层穿透不断后退的妇人布下的防御，而他宛若地狱厉鬼，一步步向阿拉克涅逼近。  
阿拉克涅已经许久没尝过恐惧的滋味，退至墙壁退无可退，而面前男人步步逼近带给她的压迫感，一如最初阿拉克涅发现自己变成这副模样般令她崩溃。  
“你…别过来！”妇人嘶哑的尖叫刺耳无比，接着，又被惨叫替代。  
阿拉克涅眼看着自己的蛛腿贯穿了她的肩将她钉在了墙上，绿色的血液从贯穿处流出。  
“不是要将我撕碎吗？”“撒加”来到她面前，笑容较阿拉克涅之前的笑更为嘲讽轻蔑，“那就看看，是谁撕碎谁。”  
双子座蓄势待发的小宇宙凝聚起足以令群星粉碎的力量，被蛛丝所覆盖封死的木屋中骤然炸开强光，下一刻又为异次元所吞噬了无声息。


End file.
